


Old Friends

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei decides to send a 'happy birthday' text to his old friend, Makoto. He hasn't texted him since professing his love to him, and that was five years ago. Makoto happens to be in the same city that Rei is in, so they meet up for a birthday dinner, which quickly spirals into something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third year I'm posting a fic on Makoto's birthday, and it's the third year I've chosen to write MakoRei for it. Hope you guys will enjoy this! :)

* * *

Rei looks at the calendar on his desk, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose with his right hand. It’s November 17th. His finger itches over the one contact he’s hardly ever used in his phone. The last time he called this person had been when they were still in high school together. That was almost five years ago. He looks out the window, ignoring the sunny sky of Hollywood, California. If he was going to call, he should have done it the day before, since it’s already the 18th in Japan.

_Just do it. Send a text. He might be happy to hear from you_. All of these thoughts run through his mind, as he tries to convince himself that maybe, just maybe, it might not be such a bad thing to send his former senpai a birthday text. Why not? What’s the worst that could happen? ‘New phone, who are you?’ If that’s the worst that could happen, he would be a fool not to send something to him.

Of course, he thinks about the last time he had seen him alone, when he had practically made a fool of himself, professing his feelings for him. At least Makoto had had the decency to not laugh in his face, and had just given him the most awkward hug and had said ‘Thank you’ to him. His head hits his desk, a frustrated groan leaving his throat as he remembers that awkward day.

Deciding that nothing really could be worse than that, he unlocks his phone and sends Makoto a quick text. “ _Happy birthday, Makoto-senpai. Hope you had a good day._ ” He pushes send, and does the calculations in his head. This time of night in Hollywood meant that it would be early afternoon on the 18th.

“ _Rei! Oh my goodness! How long has it been? Thank you so much! And on the actual day too. I can’t believe you remembered._ ” Rei stares at the text, trying to make sense of what the older male just said. Actual day? But, how could that be possible?

“ _Makoto-senpai, did you drink too much last night? It is the 18th now. Not the 17th. I’m in Southern California._ ” He sets his phone on the table, waiting to see the correction from him.

He lets out a loud shriek when the phone rings. Fingers trembling he swipes to accept the call. “Hello?” He says in a broken English accent. Even after living here for a year, he still has issues with his accent. “Rei speaking.”

“You’re in California?! Where are you, Rei?” Makoto’s voice comes through the earpiece, Rei grabbing onto the desk in order to not fall apart. “Hello? Rei, are you there?”

Hearing Japanese, coupled with the voice that would sometimes haunt his dreams, makes his brain stop. Blinking a few times, he clears his throat, Makoto’s words processing very slow. “Makoto-senpai? Why are you calling me? Isn’t it expensive to call me?”

“Rei.” Makoto’s warm laughter makes the butterflies in his stomach awaken, after being dormant for so very long. “I’m calling you because I believe we’re in the same city. Well, maybe. Depends on where in So Cal you are.”

“Hollywood.” Rei says, quickly spinning around in his chair. Makoto is in California? “Why are you in So Cal?”

“Business. Here for the week. You?” Makoto asks. “Oh, and I’m staying in Downtown LA, at the Standard hotel.”

Rei looks at the time. “Are you there right now, Makoto-senpai?”

“I am. I just got back to my room after a day of conferences. Want to meet up for dinner?”

He nods his head before realizing that Makoto can’t see him. “Yes, I would like that. I can be at your hotel in approximately 45 minutes. Maybe sooner, but with traffic in this city, it will more than likely be 45 minutes to an hour.”

“Just be safe. You know where my hotel is?” The familiar parental tone sounds in his ear, making Rei sigh softly.

“Yes, Makoto-senpai. It’s a famous hotel. I will be there soon. What is your room number?”

“1015.”

“I will see you soon.” Their call ends, Rei turning his computer off for the evening. He grabs his car keys, and heads down to the garage, excitement coursing through his veins.

He did not expect Makoto to physically be here. What is going to happen when he sees him? Should he have suggested meeting him in the lobby of the hotel? Or at the bar? Maybe Makoto doesn’t drink. But everyone should have some sort of drink on their birthday, shouldn’t they? And if he’s here on business, that means he probably doesn’t have anyone to hang out with on his actual birthday. That thought alone as Rei itching to make traffic go faster, as he crawls on the 101.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, he is pulling up to the hotel. He decides to valet, because when the heck will he be down this way again? Walking into the lobby, he heads to the elevator, and waits for it to arrive. When it does, he steps in, and hits the button for the tenth floor, that excitement returning as he watches the floors go by.

Taking a look at the placard, he makes his way in the correct direction of where 1015 will be. He tries to control his nervous energy, hands fidgeting against his sides as he walks down the hallway. He gets to the room, his hand raising up, but stops before he can knock against the wood. Paralyzed by fear - what if he is unhappy? what if this is some terrible mistake? - Rei counts to ten before knocking on the door.

The door opens almost immediately. “Rei!” Makoto Tachibana stands there, looking almost as he did when they were in high school together, except for the slight stubble on his face, and the more defined features of his jaw. Horn-rimmed glasses sit on his face, making him look more mature for his age. “Rei, I can’t believe you’re here!” Arms pull him forward, his face smooshing against Makoto’s shoulder, as the taller male pulls him into a warm embrace.

“Makoto-senpai.” He says roughly, his emotions threatening to overtake his calm demeanor. The door closes, as they stand there, hugging each other with a fierce tightness. “Makoto-senpai, are you really here right now?” His voice wavers, tears starting to fall from the corners of his eyes.

Makoto pulls back, a large smile on his face. “I am, Rei. I had no idea you were here too, otherwise I would have sent you a message when I got into town!”

The embrace ends, Rei heading further into the room, pushing some of the hair off of his face. “Ah, well. You see, I’ve been out here for the past year, working for the LA branch of the company I work for.”

“A year?! No one tells me anything.” Makoto half-chuckles, half-sighs. “Want to sit down? I’ve got some beer in the fridge. Also some wine, if you’d like?”

“Wine sounds nice.” Rei loosens the tie around his neck. “Do you want to grab some dinner at the restaurant downstairs? Or, there’s a really great Italian place just down the block?”

A glass is handed to him, filled halfway with red wine. “We could go to the Italian place. Or the restaurant downstairs. It doesn’t matter. I’m just happy I’m not spending my birthday alone.” Their glasses clink together. “To old friends.”

“And birthdays.” Rei smiles, taking a sip of the wine. “So, what sort of business are you in? I would have thought you would be with Haruka-senpai still. Isn’t he competing professionally now?”

“No, no. He’s doing his own thing now. I believe he’s down in Australia with Rin. We haven’t really spoken in quite a few months.” Makoto says, taking a seat across from him. “They’re doing well, as far as I know.”

“That’s good.” It feels odd saying that, when it really shouldn’t be good. Makoto and Haruka had been inseparable when they were in high school. Did they have a falling out? Rei wants to ask, but is too timid to do so. “Did they call you?”

“Yesterday, yeah.” Makoto chuckles. “At least they did it on my birthday where they are.”

“I’m sorry.” He pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “I was under the pretense that you were in Japan, so I thought I was sending you a message a day late.”

A soft laugh makes Rei’s heart beat fast. “Don’t worry about it, This is much better. We’re here now, yes?” He raises his glass. “To friendship!”

“Friendship!”

***

Two bottles of wine later, and hands are now touching areas that Rei had only dreamed of this man touching him. He lets a out a soft moan, leaning his head back, as he feels Makoto’s lips touching the side of his neck.

“Your moans are so beautiful, Rei.” Makoto speaks in a hushed tone, making Rei’s head spin. Or, maybe that’s the wine that’s doing that. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care. All he wants is to feel more of those lips on his neck, on his chest, lips. Oh, yes. On the lips.

“Makoto-senpai,” his words come out a bit slurred, as he feels fingers start to pull on the tie around his neck. “Makoto-senpai, what are you doing?”

“What does it seem like I’m doing?” Teeth graze the shell of his ear, making Rei see stars behind his closed eyelids.

“Undressing me.” Rei replies, his voice carrying a hint of bewilderment.

Makoto chuckles softly, nose nudging the side of Rei’s neck, as his hand slips down his sternum, fingers touching the fabric of Rei’s undershirt. “You are ever the observant one, Rei.”

“Why, though?”

He turns his head to the side, those soft lips kissing their way down the side of his neck. “I never forgot about that day you told me about your feelings for me. Do you want to know something?”

“Maybe?” Rei’s hands go to Makoto’s own tie, fingers shaking as he tries to loosen the knot.

Warm breath touches his ear. “I never forgave myself for what I did to you that day.”

“W-What you did?” Maybe it’s the alcohol talking. There is no other reason why Makoto would bring up this conversation right now. “It’s okay, Makoto-senpai. I was just a silly teenager. Please, let’s not talk about this.”

Hands touch his face, angling it to look into Makoto’s eyes. His glasses are removed, Makoto setting them to the side before removing his own pair. Violet eyes look into green, Rei’s head continuing to spin, his eyes attempting to focus on Makoto. Fingers touch just below his ear, brushing softly against his jaw. His heartbeat escalates, as Makoto leans closer to him, so close that he can feel his breath on his lips, smelling the merlot that must be on both of their breaths.

“Don’t be afraid, Rei.” Green eyes shine with fervor. “Please, let me just finish my thought?”

Helpless to the sound of Makoto’s voice, he can only nod his head. Maybe they shouldn’t have forgotten about dinner. Perhaps just drinking wine had not been the best decision for the two of them, for it has forced them into this predicament. Or rather, Rei into this predicament that he never dreamed would ever happen to him.

Fingers push his undershirt up, the fabric slipping over his head. Rei’s cheeks heat up, not remembering when Makoto had taken off his dress shirt. But now, he’s half-naked, and Makoto still has most of his clothes on. He’s got everything on, except for his pants and underwear. Wait, what? He blinks a few times, looking down, just to make sure he’s seeing things correctly.

Makoto laughs low. “Oh, did you just now notice? Oh, Rei.”

“What? H-How? What?” He doesn’t know what to say. Yes, this has to be a dream. Too much wine. Way too much wine.

Lifting up his hips, he feels his slacks being pulled off, taking his underwear with them. “I never forgave myself that day, because I was confused. A part of me was still in love with Haru, clinging to something that I knew he didn’t feel for me. When you told me that you liked me, I couldn’t believe it. No one had ever said such a thing to me before.”

“Oh?” He bites his lip, muting the moan that wants to come out, as he watches Makoto take his own shirt off, the two of them now naked together.

“I should have said that I had feelings for you too, but I was too blind to other things that I didn’t understand at the time. It’s something I’ve thought about often, but never had the courage to just call you up to talk to you about it.”

Rei shakes his head. “No, senpai. That can’t be true. You must be drunk.”

Another low laugh spills from Makoto’s mouth. “Maybe it’s my birthday wish coming true. This is something I’ve wanted to tell you for so long. Don’t try and blame it on the alcohol, Rei. I’m sober enough to know that what I feel right here,” Makoto lifts Rei’s hand to his chest, holding it over his heart. “I know that my heart is beating fast because of you. My stomach has butterflies fluttering around since I received your text. Rei, do you understand now?”

“No,” he shakes his head, eyes beginning to blur with unshed tears. “I don’t understand at all, Senpai.”

“I like you. I’ve always liked you.” Makoto looks into his eyes, words soft, as the tears start to spill from Rei’s eyes. “I’m sorry for any pain that I caused you before. I should never have acted that way towards you. Can you forgive me?”

“O-Of course I can, Makoto-senpai.” Rei sniffles, overcome with emotion.

“Makoto, Rei. Please, call me Makoto.”

“Yes, Makoto.” The name by itself tastes strange, yet familiar. His eyes close, preparing himself to feel Makoto’s lips on his, their breaths now intermingling at their close proximity to one another.

Their lips touch with a bare hint of a kiss, Rei sliding the hand that’s still on Makoto’s chest to the man’s back, pulling him close to his body. Makoto parts his lips with Rei, the two adjusting their heads to explore this new touch. Rei moans low, Makoto’s tongue touching his with a hesitant touch, before his lips lock over Rei’s kissing him deeply for the first time.

Any trace of dizziness has long since passed, as Rei feels more sober and alert right now than he ever has in his entire adulthood. Makoto’s hands are on his body, and vice versa, as their mouths keep each other occupied, tongues stroking soft and rough at the same time, toes curling at the end of the bed. Rei wants to give Makoto more. So much more.

“I have condoms,” Makoto whispers into his ear, after kissing the side of his neck, their bodies rolling together, arousals rubbing against each other. “I don’t normally do this sort of thing, Rei…”

“I believe you, Makoto.” The low groan that the older male makes has Rei lifting his hips up, to feel more friction between their bodies. “Just in case you found someone fun while staying here, hmm?”

“More like better to be safe than sorry.” Makoto’s lips brush against his. “Should I go get one?”

“Yes.”

The package gets torn into, Rei watching Makoto slide it onto his arousal. “Beautiful.” He speaks low, watching Makoto roll it all the way to the base.

“Me?” Makoto looks up at him, a smile on his face. “Or you?”

“Not me.” He shakes his head. “No, I’m not beautiful.”

Wet fingers touch his entrance, Makoto breaching past the tight ring of muscle. He lets out a low moan, lifting his hips up, wanting to feel more of that finger inside of him. “You’re _stunning_ , Rei. Handsome, beautiful, all of those adjectives.” A second finger pushes into him, spreading him apart slowly.

“Makoto…” He moans low, closing his eyes.

“Yes, Rei. I’m here. Are you ready for me?”

He nods his head, words failing him, as a third finger is pushed into him, making him feel amazing. They pull out of him slowly, leaving him feeling empty, but the tip of Makoto’s arousal quickly pushes against his entrance, the lubricant on the condom helping aide him to slip into Rei with a gentle thrust of his hips.

Rei opens his eyes, and stares up at Makoto, who has his eyes closed, but the expression on his face shows utter contentment. They move together, pushing and pulling, Makoto slipping his arousal out til just the tip is left in him, before thrusting forward hard. Rei cries out, the pain and pleasure interchangeable, making his own arousal throb against his belly. He reaches down to touch himself, stroking himself in time with each of Makoto’s thrusts, the girth pounding into him filling him up. Green eyes meet his, forcing a low moan out of Rei’s mouth, unprepared for how just a look from Makoto would make him feel.

They move together, their dance more beautiful than anything in the world. Rei’s orgasm hits him hard, as he screams the man’s name in effigy, his entire body tingling from head to toe at the intensity of his orgasm. He hears Makoto call his name, even through the loud throbbing in his own ears, as he feels him slam deep into him one last time, their climaxes happening only seconds apart.

Unclenching his fists from the sheets, Rei pants hard, grunting low as Makoto pulls out of him. He watches his naked body become a blur, as he heads to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Scooting over on the bed, Rei is more than happy when Makoto comes to lay down next to him, their lips coming together for a post-coitus kiss.

“You good, Rei?” Makoto asks, rubbing his nose against Rei’s.

“I am.” He nods his head, a small smile on his face.   
“I’d love it if you stayed the night with me? I don’t know what time you need to be at work, but I’ve got a shirt you could borrow. Please, stay?”

Rei would be a fool if he were to leave right now. “Yes, I’ll stay. My apartment is on my way to work, so I can stop off at home.” He smiles, moving to be closer to Makoto. “How long are you in town for?”

“Another few days.” Makoto holds him against his chest. “Will you come back after work tomorrow?”

“I’ll come here until you have to go back home.” Rei nods his head, hugging Makoto in an awkward hug. “Unless you don’t want that?”

“No! I do!” His old friend is quick to answer.

“Then, I’ll be with you until you have to go home. Maybe tomorrow night, I’ll take you to that Italian restaurant, since we didn’t get there tonight.” He kisses Makoto, before resting his head on his shoulder.

“I like the sound of that.” Makoto pauses for a moment. “Rei?”

“Yes, senpai?” It comes out naturally, his eyes closed, mind drifting towards sleep.

“Thank you for tonight. I’m really, really happy that you are here. This has been one of the best birthdays.” Lips touch his cheek.

“Mm…’M glad, senpai. Happy birthday.” He mumbles, turning his face away.

“Thank you, Rei.”

***

Rei spends as much time with Makoto as he can that week, the two only leaving the room to enjoy dinner, while the rest of the the time they just enjoy each other. When it comes time for Makoto to leave, they part knowing that they’ll be seeing each other again soon. Rei only has another six months at his assignment, before he’s to head back to his company’s home office in Tokyo. With that in mind, they decide that maybe a long distance relationship for half a year won’t be so bad. Time will fly, and then they’ll be able to see each other as often as they want.


End file.
